


A Million Miles Away

by Purpledragon6



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Part of my Irken Mom AU on Tumblr. A series of drabbles featuring Membrane's life with his family both in the past and future and the reason why he so heavily denies the existence of aliens.





	1. Rockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all fun and games until that girl from your Algebra class asks you for help.

**A/N: ****When Membrane Met Pak: First Meeting:**

**Note: Takes place when Membrane is 12 years old, in Skool. **

* * *

"Hey, kid!"

The last thing you'd expect when working on an experimental serum in the privacy of your own school locker, was to be yelled at.

And the other last thing you'd expect is for a seemingly angry student to suddenly grab you and shove you against the nearest unopened locker! 12 year old Membrane has just now experienced both of those things at once... A quick mental documentation was in order- as soon as he was released, that is. 

"Whats your name!?"

His attacker- 12 year old-

_'Pak? Was that her name?'_

He was almost sure he heard it was Pak... And tough there were many other loud and gruff students at this facility, that name just seemed to match this face. This- angered face with squinted eyes and a purple, jaw-like hair style, and a set actual jaw that all looked ready to kill him... Anyhow, "Unnamed Student" (who he would mentally call Pak until confirmed), had all but shouted the question at him, her eyes filled with metaphorical fire. 

"Its-" Membrane began, only to receive a less than gentle slap from Pak.

"I don't care! ...Listen, I need your help with something-" Pak muttered, voice lowering as she glanced quickly around the Skool's corridor.

If the young genius had to guess, whatever she needed help with was something she didn't want others to know about. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit intrigued now. After all, this could be anything from science homework to hiding a body. Both, he was on board with.

"_My_ help?" To himself, he sounded surprised.

Not that he wasn't already used to the lesser minded students asking for his help. That happened on a regular basis... They just didn't normally shove him first or check to make sure nobody was watching. It was with that in mind that he began hoping this _wasn't_ just a request for help on homework. Or something less mentally stimulating...

"Yes." 

"Wh-" Another slap, but this time he had learned from the first incident and blocked it. _'This is why it pays to take notes on fellow humans habits...'_

"Look, you're the smartest kid I know." Pak began, lips pressing into a thin line for just a moment. "Will you help me or not?"

"The smartest?" If it hadn't been for his lab coat in the way of his face, Pak would've seen a funny grin pass over it. "While that is factual, I'd like to inquire how you came to-"

With a mentally cataloged report on Pak's habits, he successfully grabbed both of her hands before any attempt at slapping could be made. Pak didn't seem to mind in the least bit, but he wasn't going to take any chance by releasing her just yet. He was at least going to hear her out before he allowed her to beat him up again. 

"I sit behind you in algebra... And your locker is next to mine." Pak sighed, making an attempt at a gesture to his still open locker. "I've seen your work."

"Fair enough. What do you need my assistance with?" Membrane asked, now more curious than ever as to what it could be.

"Fixing a ship- Or its kinda like a rocket, I guess?" The girl huffed.

That was a surprise- but there had to be a catch. No student here ever needed his help with a truly scientific issue such as a REAL ship. So he decided the next logical step was to ask.

"A rea-"

"Yes! A real one. Will you help me or not?" She was beginning to sound miffed, her arms tensed up in his hold. Indicating that one more common sense question would end with another slap. 

Still, he paused to think. 

It wasn't like he had anything better to do. 

"I can take a look at it, yes." He said finally.

"Okay. Meet me in the woods after school then." With that, Pak shoved him against another locker and walked off.

* * *

**Later: **

While it was scientifically proven that that 4/5 "following a stranger into the woods" cased ended in a gruesome murder, Membrane had decided it was worth it in the pursuit of what was hopefully science. If not, then at the very least it was a good excuse to study a potential serial killer up close before he died... Or at even less of a least, an excuse to study Pak. Though, studying secretly was proving to be an issue, as all he had with him to take notes on was a tape recorder. 

"So far, all my studies have gathered that Pak slaps to interject in conversation and is pleasantly quiet when dragging someone into the woods-" Slap. 

"_'Pleasantly quiet'_..." Pak parroted, "Could you stop talking to yourself and pay attention?" 

"I'm documenting my findings in the very plausible event you kill me in these woods." Membrane explained, "Unrelated- How did you acquire your 'ship'? And could you speak directly into the tape recorder?"

"Kid, if I was going to kill you then I wouldn't waste my time luring you to a secondary location." The girl groaned, "It wouldn't be any fun anyway-" 

"Can you answer the question then, please?" 

"... My Tallest gave it to me." Pak huffed, her voice just as quiet as it had been at Skool. Surely he had heard that wrong.

"Your parents?" He corrected.

"Thats what I said." Pak retorted, shaking her head. 

"You didn't. I have it on record if you need me to-" The tape recorder was snatched from his gloved hand and hurled into a deeper part of the woods. 

"Shut up... But like I was saying, my parents gave it to me." Pak began again, "I... Broke it, and now I have to fix it before they find out... They'd never let me live it down!"

"I understand. Parents can be a hassle at times." Membrane sighed, shaking his head. "Thats why I petitioned the state to allow me to divorce from my parents and live on my own at age 10."

"They let you do that here!?" Ah surprise, the typical response he received when sharing that information. 

"Yes, but that was over 2 years ago. I'm sure theres some law or another with a choke hold on the legal offices." A shrug, "Oh well."

"Well, shut up. We're here." 

Pak tossed him a quick glare over her shoulder, before running up ahead to a nearby thicket of trees. Quickly, she began to rip at the foliage. One particular rip gave way to a brilliant glint of red that was almost blinding in the light. Following that was an obvious pane of darkened, near shattered glass. It all looked small at first, but the more Pak tore away, the more evident it became that this was in fact a real, massive ship. Bright red with a strange symbol on the side, and very much damaged, but real none the less. Which was a surprise, to say the least. 

"Pak... What the Hell...?" Well, what was an uncharacteristic slip up every once in a while. 

"Can you help me fix it or not?" Pak frowned, running her hand down a section of dinged up metal. 

"I thought you were going to kill me or something- Membrane explained, taking a step forward to closer examine the craft. 

"I wanna leave in five days." Pak went on, crossing her arms. "If you can't handle it then-"

"No, no. I can. Its just- unusual that someone in this town- or world, for that matter, would have a truly scientific issue-" The young genius halted his examination and turned to the other, "Its fascinating."

"So, is that a yes?" The girl wrinkled up her nose and promptly stuck her hand out in a 'Do we have a deal?' like gesture. 

Never being one to refuse an offer such as this- and wanting to avoid another hit or being killed for real, the young scientist took her hand firmly and shook once. After all, formalities always took a back seat when there was work to be done.

"Yes. I will help you." A verbal confirmation, just to be on the safe side until he could draw up a true contract for her. 

"Good... Lets get to work then- Um... I'm just going to call you Membrane." Pak shrugged, "I saw it on your homework once."

"And for verbal confirmation, you're Pak?" Okay, one more formality. Then they could begin work. 

"Yes." She replied, tossing a handful of hair over her shoulder and turning back to her craft.

"I figured that was your name." With that, he followed after her. 

"You figured right... NOW, lets get started." 


	2. Nights Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Membrane continues his study of "Classmate Pak".

**A/N: Since this is a drabble series, feel free to send in ideas!**

* * *

"**Subject: Pak: **Day 17 since our encounter in the woods. While she hasn't killed me yet, I've noticed she has been following me back to my residence every night... Tonight I will finally interact with subject!" 

Setting down his recording device (previously recovered from where Pak had thrown it), Kidbrane peered out of his front room window. Instantly, he was taking down notes. The lawn was well cared for- or at least as well cared as a 12 year old genius living on his own could manage. Nothing was every really out of place up until now- 

For 17 days now, after working on Pak's ship sometime after midnight, he would walk home alone. And every time, the exact moment he would turn onto his street did she suddenly appear right behind him. She didn't even seem to care if he noted her or not. His classmate would then trail him up to his front lawn, and then stop there. 

He'd toss her a quick "good night!" And hurry inside, and every following morning, he'd come outside and find her still there. 

"Its very peculiar... Pak seems to be a person of habit- but what if her regimen was altered slightly?" The boy hummed, taking another curious glance out the window. 

The purple haired girl from his study stood there now, her eyes unblinking as she stared down his own. Despite the unusally frigid weather, she usually would stand like that for a little while before disappearing for some time and returning the next day. However, today she was staying much later than usual. Precisely 15 minutes more. 

It was time to gather some data- and hopefully some answers. 

So cautiously, he dressed himself in his prized "labcoat" (a modified hoodie of his own design, as no one took him seriously enough as a child to manufacture a proper one), unlocked his front door and stepped outside. 

"Pak!" He called. "What are you doing here?"

"I am watching you." Pak pouted as if it were the most obvious thing. 

"Why? Don't your parents wonder where you are?" Membrane frowned, taking a few steps closer to the girl. 

"You are the brightest mind I've encountered on this planet. If you were to die then it would greatly set back my mission off of this rock." Pak replied, a strong breeze doing nothing more but make her blink.

"If I were to die!?" Membrane scoffed. "This is the safest neighborhood in the city!"

By then he was only a few feet away from Pak, and now he was making a note to begin to take a psychological profile of her when he next had the time. 

"My own studies have indicated that this weather is not suitable for maintaining human life." Pak shrugged. 

"That's outside! I have a heat on in my house-" He should have seen that smack coming. He had gotten too close. 

"You are also without parental guidance, I've come to discover. My studies have indicated that human smeets need-"

"Smeets? I see your studies haven't indicated that the proper term is ch-" This time he ducked. "I have to ask you to refrain from hitting me when you wish to cut in."

"It causes you a breif pause in shock, does it not?" The girl asked, tipping her head to one side. 

"Yes, but a simple hand wave would suffice." Membrane frowned again, "And in response to your comment- I do have parents. I simply live on my own."

"Impossible. Human smeets do not reach legal maturing until the age of 18 Earth years." Pak frowned, "You are only 12."

"It isn't impossible. I petitioned the courts and after lengthy debate, was deemed mentally acceptable to be on my own." The bit of pride he let slip through his voice was obvious, but he hardly cared. 

"I see... But I will still be watching you. As I have said, I require you to remain alive-" 

"Pak? Why are you talking like that?" Membrane cut in. 

Truth be told, the change in her manner of speaking was obvious from the moment she began to speak. While it was a welcome change to have someone to talk to the way he did- It was odd compared to the girl who would tell him to shut up whenever he talked to much for her liking. 

"Like what?" Pak frowned. 

"You sound like- me." He admitted. "Not that I mind- but you never talked about studies to me before."

"You were not assisting me before. I thought you'd prefer working with someone equal to your intellect." Pak frowned, "Is that not how your kind function? Proving capability with one another?"

Another sharp gust of wind blew passed them, causing them both to shiver. With a deeper frown, the genius offered his hand out to Pak.

She in turn, frowned and wrinkled her nose up in confusion. 

"Lets go inside. We can talk more there." He explained, watching as Pak hesitantly lifted her hand and placed it in his. 

It was oddly cold, but no matter. As soon as he had it, he took to directing her inside of his house. The warm air inside was a welcome change, and it seemed like Pak felt the same way. Evident in the way she smiled for the first time. 

"This IS suitable for maintaining human life." She said, "I always worried you were freezing to death or something."

"Why would you think that?" Membrane frowned. 

"Sometimes you would shut your eyes and remain motionless." Pak explained, before adding, "I watched you through your bedroom window." 

"... Thats creepy. Don't do that. And whats this "study" about anyway? You keep wording it like you've never seen another human before." Membrane muttered, taking his coat off and hanging it up gingerly. 

Instantly, Pak's eyes grew wide. So wide in fact that it barely looked like she had any whites to them. But perhaps that was simply the lighting. 

"I have not. I am an Irken Invader who has crash landed on this rock while trying to study humans distantly. I was assigned the planet Marlobia and my Tallests will punish me violently if I fail my mission." 

Pak spoke with the fierceness and boldness of a solider. And for a moment, Membrane almost took her seriously. He almost considered for a moment that perhaps there was intelligent life on other planets- but then he remembered that this same girl also came to HIM for help. Surely an intelligent life from another planet would not need to rely on a human for assistance. 

"Pak, I think you've been outside for too long." Membrane sighed, walking over to a nearby stove top. "Delusions are a common symptom of hypothermia." 

He then took to grabbing a pan and a box of instant hot chocolate he kept around for this very situation. All the while, he noted Pak continued to watch him. This time, he didn't mind. It was apart of his study, after all. 

"You don't need to talk like that- I don't mind your vernacular anyhow." Membrane explained, "At least you seem to be able to understand me."

"I don't mind your way of speaking anyhow." Pak sighed, finally pulling up a chair. "It is nice to hear intelligent individuals speak after dealing with the likes of the... Skool children..."

"I agree with that." Membrane smiled, kindly offering a mug to Pak. 

"Thank you." She huffed, taking it and pressing it to her cheek. "In regards to your dismissal of my earlier claim- I am studying human life. Plain and simple." 

"And you chose me as your subject?" Membrane surmised, getting a second mug for himself.

"You chose me for yours." Pak replied, sounding more like herself now. "You speak very loudly when you take notes."

"... I'll have to work on that." He muttered, filling the second mug carefully. "If you would like, you're welcome to continue your study inside. I can leave the door open for you."

"That would be preferable." Pak nodded, taking a careful sip from her cup. "Thank you."

With a gentle sigh, the boy took his own mug and pulled up a chair alongside his study subject. He was more than ready to continue his note taking on her, and perhaps have her do the same with him. Starting with his newest discovery:

"**Subject Pak** enjoys hot chocolate." 


	3. To Sit Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Kidbrane conducts a quick study while at lunch.

Lunch.

A grueling half hour break, just before "recess", where teachers took their mandatory breaks while their students ate the garbage fire that was state mandated "food". Today's lunch happened to be something that closely resembled the feces of every animal known to man... And was unfittingly deemed "Meatloaf". 

"... One day, I will purchase this building and have it burned to the ground while I watch." Kidbrane huffed.

He dug his plastic spork into the pile of mess, and dug out a sample to use for later experiments... Perhaps dissecting it and discovering what it was truly made of? Reporting his findings to the nearest food and drug administration? Anything if it meant not having to be served it again. 

"Then again... I could just pack my own lunch." He mused out loud, to no one on particular. "But that wouldn't burn up a Wensday, now would it?"

Still, he took to carefully placing the "food" piece onto a glass slide and gingerly set it under his microscope for inspection. Luckily, his constant talking to himself and overall disgust with things the other Skool children tended to enjoy meant that he was rarely a target for interruptions. More often than not, completely free to do as he pleased... So long as the occasional food fight didn't break out or Pak needed him for something. 

"I suppose lunch isn't all bad when I have time to experiment." No response, but again, he wasn't expecting anyone to be listening in. "Half an hour is plenty of time to be alone with my studies." 

... Not that he wouldn't mind some input.

Something stupid like a question or a witty retort to things he was working on. A chance to explain things to someone lesser, breaking it down until even a chi- well, a baby could understand it! Anything to keep the old brain going strong. Heck, he'd accept an equally witty response to keep the gears turning!

"You don't get much of that while sitting on your own." Had he said that? That didn't sound like something he would say-

Looking up almost hopefully (as unscientific as that was), the professor-in-training found no one else around. It was almost- disappointing? Yes, that was the word he would use. 

"I'm sure someone whose consumed this and lived would have an interesting hypothesis as to what this is structurally..." The young scientist frowned, "Or perhaps Pak would hit me for even questioning it-thats always fun!"

Frowning, he peered into his microscope, searching the microscopic organisms for a clue as to what was in there. So far he found bits of papertowels- no surprise there-, but nothing of any noteworthy interest to him. It wasn't very enthralling at all. 

Looking away from the project, he scanned the lunchroom through tinted lenses until he came across a familiar head of purple hair. His friend(?) too was sitting alone at a spare table. She looked like she had nothing better to do than indulge him! What better way to pass their time than to bother her?

With a quick huff, he gathered up his items and decided, for once, to be the one to interrupt someone else's alone time. 

Just this once.

.

.

.


	4. How to be More Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Membrane ponders just how similar he truly is to his son in this prolog to "Written in the Stars".

_ **A/N: Whats an upload schedule? ** _

_ **Also, you may be asking "Why am I seeing this chapter again???" And its because I've since edited the *entire* story to make it more lengthy and give it some plot! Anyhow- Enjoy!** _

_ **Membrane's POV:** _

* * *

The professor always felt he was a perfectly reasonable man of science. As least, he had always felt that he was- that and he had data to back it up. Whole studies had been conducted, surveys were taken, collegues interviewed- just so he could say it with 100% certainty. 

The professor was 100%, without a doubt in the world, reasonable man... Who just so happened to have a portion of his life dedicated to destroying Santa... A figure whom many had told him "wasn't real" and was "just a fairy tale"... What did they know? He had spent enough time researching the jolly fat man and the evidence was overwhelming!

Even if regular science had closed its eyes to it-

"That sounds like something my son would say." He mused, sparing a quick glance at the photo of said child he kept on his desk. 

His son- Dib Membrane, age 12. Always on the hunt for aliens despite everything and everyone attempting to dissuade him from it. The boy certaintly had a stubborn streak from somewhere- his mother perhaps. Yes. While the child took after his father mostly in appearance, there wasn't any way that he inherited anything more from him.

They were too different- Dib was not a reasonable boy. The boy adhered very strongly to his belief of the supernatural, and not even science could dissuade him from it... That was *completely* unlike his father. 

"Completely unlike me..."

Even if the data had said otherwise. And Membrane had tested it over and over again. Why? He wasn't sure yet... Something about his findings troubled him. Something about how much the two truly had in common startled him. From their stubbornness, down to the way they always had to take down notes on anything no one else would bother with. And now, the way they both talked to themselves whenever they were alone for too long... For some reason, he disliked the very thought of it. 

"But why?" No response. But the scientist hadn't expected one, as he was alone. 

It certainly wouldn't- or rather- it shouldn't- bother him that his son was beginning (or had he always been?) to emulate him. Maybe if Dib did, he'd finally give up all of this alien nonsense and pursue a career in legitimate science- 

Or maybe someday, Dib would grow to be a father as well, who was too stubborn to believe in his child's claims about something they were passionate about. Just carelessly tossing overwhelming evidence aside because it no longer fit his own theory. And perhaps the theoretical child would also grow to harbor the same amount of disdain that Dib clearly had the day he showed his father his findings in the garage! Leaving Adult!Dib to sit alone in his lab one night wondering how he could have gone so wrong-

"No-" A loud scrape of his own tool hitting the metal desk brought Membrane back to reality. 

The current reality was another late night in the lab, away from the children and alone with his thoughts for too long- it had been every night this week. From it, he had reached the same conclusions with the same trail of thought that wouldn't leave him... He glanced up at the wall clock. 

Only 7:30- Not too late to return home. Dib's show- whatever it was called- would be on soon. At only an hour long, heading home and viewing one episode wouldn't hurt. So with a heavy sigh, the Professor set down his tools and headed to the rack on the wall to retrieve his coat and keys. 


	5. Written In The Stars (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash forward takes us to a situation in which Dib begins to receive mysterious letters from an unknown sender.

_ **A/N: Welcome back.** _

_ **Dib's POV:** _

* * *

_He remembered being born on a space ship- _

_Or at the very least, he remebered being inside of one when he was very small... Dib remembered seeing things- words from another world. Letters he didn't recognize, all flashing about a screen before him... He had always assumed the aliens had taken him to perform experiments on- and when he woke the following day, he had cold oatmeal with his parents. Dib didn't think to tell them-_

_Well, he did. But as a small child, was never able to communicate to them what he saw that night. _

_It haunted him every night since. _

* * *

_He also remembered the first time he saw his mother's face. Eyes developing enough that he could pick out her features and commit them to memory. Her pale skin, long purple hair- her big amber eyes..._

_... Her big, amber, bug-like eyes that seemed to shift smaller whenever he would look up into them... And that pale skin, so much like his and his sister's own. Like snow or cottage cheese- only he would (and still could) swear that his mother's har a slight yellow-green tint to it in a certain light-_

_The same tint as a certain, pestering neighbor of his in the present day... _

"It's not possible..." The sound of Dib's own voice startled him from his daydreaming. He hadn't been expecting his own company, after all. 

Shaking his head, the young investigator looked down at his desk and found it littered with small pen scribbles... All over his incomplete notes. 

'Nice one, Dib..." He thought to himself as he set his pen aside. 

These were important notes too... Irken translations of his. The half he had scratched across was for practice- a rough draft if you will, but now they were completely useless. Oh well... He could always rely on his translator for now. Not a huge deal.

Except it was... After all, an alien power outage (or a missing charger) could leave him without that translator (again)! He would have no way to read or reply to alien transmissions!

"I have to start over-" A glance at his clock, "But Mysterious Mysteries is on in ten minutes... But is a TV show really worth jeopardizing the fate of the world?"

"Who are you talking to?" Once again, Dib found himself startled by company he hadn't been expecting. Only this time it was his little sister, Gaz. 

"Just- to myself?" Dib replied, hurriedly pushing his notes off of his desk and into a nearby drawer. 

"Huh. Thats normal-..." Gaz muttered, adding a quick, "Never thought I'd ever describe you as normal." Under her breath.

"Do you need something?" The oldest retorted as he hopped off his desk and went to shuffle passed his sister.

"No. Just came to watch you zone out and scribble all over the place... What were you doing anyway?" Gaz asked, and for once Dib thought she actually seemed curious. "Ever since dad got you that laptop, I never see you writing."

This was true. The laptop (a damn good one, if he had to say so himself) was more of a super computer than anything. It had been a gift from his father for his 12th birthday, and Dib found himself glued to it ever since...

Until the day came (today) when the letter arrived. Hand-written in Irken. With pen and paper, addressed to him. It was the same day where he had forgotten to charge it and realized just how fickle technology still was. The letter was left untranslated for the entire day... He honestly thought he would go crazy from anticipation.

Not that he would tell Gaz all that.

"I just felt like translating the old fashioned way." He lied, once again trying to push passed his sister, who stood her ground. 

"I'm not buying it. Why aren't you using your stupid translator instead?" Her little nose wrinkled up in way Dib knew meant she was suspicious of him.

"No reason. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a show to watch." Not a total lie. 

With a final (albeit, gentle) push, his sister stepped out of his way and let Dib stumble quickly into the hall- and directly into their dad's side. The force of which sent Dib tumbling to the ground but left their dad completely unaffected. 

"Geez- Sorry dad..." Dib muttered. 

He felt the older man stand him up straight once more, but kept his eyes fixed on the floor. His face was already burning with embarrassment from his horrible lying as is. The last thing he needed was to show it to anyone. 

"Its alright, son." The professor replied, "Where were you off to in such a hurry?" 

Gaz beat him in responding. "To go do stupid alien stuff, I bet. He's being real secretive too!" 

"I am NOT!" That last part sounded convincing, right? Probably not. 

"Are so!" Gaz scoffed, and Dib heard the distinct sound of a paper waving around in the air. "Look at this, dad! Analog. Someones trying to stay off the grid." 

Dib didn't bother to wait around for the lecture. As soon as he heard his dad take the paper, he bolted down the hall and crashed his way down the stairs. Far enough to be away from the conversation, but close enough that he could hear his letter as it was torn in half and crumpled. 

No matter. There were copies. Copies neither his dad nor *Gaz* would be able to find. 

He couldn't tell her just yet- after all, only part of the letter had been translated- and so far, all he knew for sure was that it started as any letter would-

**"Dear Dib and Gaz,"**


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious Mysteries isn't very scientific.

_ **A/N: More angst!** _

_ **Enjoy!** _

* * *

_Mysterious Mysteries isn't very scientific, but he knew this from the moment he put it on. _

_Each episode contains little proof of claim, and anything that did resemble some sort of solid evidence was never focused on enough- and yet he still tuned in every night. From bigfoot to vampire bees, he watched it all. It held his attention and he enjoyed it, even if no one else would watch it with him. Thats all he could ask from a TV show-_

_'Just be a mindumbing TV show.'_

_Well, that and maybe to have a better fanbase... If it had fans at all beside him. He's heard others talk about the program at lunch, but its all useless critisim. Not typical discussion you'd hear from "fans". They'd say that its nothing more than a boring drama with some cheap effects, and anyone who actually believed in it was absolutely insane... But talk is cheap. He *knows* what hes seen during his research. Even if nobody believes in it. He knows..._

_Just as well as he knows that he'll forever be alone with his findings. _

_No one would ever believe a child- No. No one would ever believe *him* specifically. And even in the rare moments when they did, it never went as far as he would like. It was one "You were right" or "I need a favor" and once the drum of excitmenet was over, he was dropped and sent to be up to his own devices again. A hollow victory for a hollow individual._

_ Even his own parents had better things to do than to listen to his rantings- they had their own belief system to uphold, after all."_

_"Thats just fine. I'll be fine on my own! I've gone this long and I'm fine." _

_Talking to himself. That was just another way he delt with being alone. That and finding a kindred spirit in a damn TV show- No matter. He did what he had to do to survive in his own world. Just as everyone else did, he supposed. Not that he would know. Normal people rarely kept company with the likes of him. They were never close enough for him to know for sure._

_"It be an interesting study, I guess." An amused hum, "Maybe humans are the *true* aliens..." _

_Hmmm... It would be a useful way to kill time. And it certainly would prove to be a simple study, what with "test subjects" littering the Skool. Maybe then he'd find someone to compare notes with! Perhaps someone else would have a *grasp* on things and would be able to explain to him why people hated him so much! Someone who would understand-_

_"I think I know just the person to ask." _

_He clicked off the TV, and shuffled to the front door. It was late, but he knew the perfect "human" would be up at this hour. No doubt continuing on with their own study of the human race. And wouldn't you know it- they were standing right outside. Just another 12 year old child- aggressively spying on their "neighbor". _

_No sooner had the door opened did the pair lock eyes. His heart stilled in his chest. On a normal day, he would never be so bold as to be out in the open and unarmed. His "companion", not so much, but he still felt a bit of unease. A sense that the intended topic of conversation would come off as too personal- vulnerable- ... Too human in nature. _

_He was drawn from his thoughts quite suddenly, by a simple question. _

_"What is it?" _

_There was no going back now- unless he turned back and ran inside and stayed there. _

_"Um-" Not a good start._

_"Well? Spit it out! I haven't got all day- I have to finish spying on you, as you know!" In a way, he found that comforting. At least *someone* thought he was important. _

_"Does anything in your study say why I am alone?" He asked, voice more timid than he would have liked._

_"Alone? Humans are always alone. Unless you are conjoined to another human somehow-" _

_"No! I meant- Why is it so difficult for people to hear me?" Yes, way too personal- but he couldn't stop the words from coming now. They had been bottled up for far too long._

_The other wrinkled up their nose in confusion. "Hear you? I can hear you just fine-" _

_"Not "hear" me, persay- but no one is ever around to talk to. No one understands me- again, not hearing wise- but my personality or why I choose to live my life a certain way-" _

_A sudden wave of a hand shut him up. _

_"Such nonsense- I understand you perfectly! As a matter of fact, I have never met such a fascinating human-" _

_His eyes widened behind their thick frames, and he hoped it wasn't noticeable._

_"You think I'm fascinating!?" No one had ever thought that of him before- Nerdy, crazy, and annoying yes, but never in a somewhat postive light. _

_"Of course, you simple-minded child!" Normally he would have taken that as an insult, but this time, it only served to make him smile. _

_For once, he didn't feel so alone in his own world... _

_"Hey- Pak? Do you want to come in and watch Mysterious Mysteries with me?" _

_"What is a "Mysterious Mysteries", Human-Membrane?" _

_"Some science fiction program. Its not very good, but its all thats on."_

_"Sounds awful. And what is a "program"?" She replied._

_"A bunch of moving pictures that humans use to rot their brains." He hummed. _

_"Why would they do that? Do they not have an educational program in which they could learn from?" She grunted. _

_"Not quite." _

_"Then we shall have to make our own! Right after viewing this "science fiction"!" _

_With that, the young scientist turned back towards the dark and empty house. Waiting for acceptance or rejection, and this time he felt hopeful- as unscientific as that was. He just had a feeling he would have a guest joining him. _

* * *

_ **Present Day: ** _

He found himself in a familiar situation. Watching an incredibly unscientific program, alone in his living-room. The difference now, is that there was someone he *knew* would have loved to have come and joined him. Someone in the household who actually appreciated this nonsense more than anyone. That someone being his son, now hiding out on the roof. The boy was avoiding him, and he knew it. Since they parted ways after Gazlene had shown him that letter- The letter his son didn't bother to mention having. 

"He doesn't trust me." A matter-of-fact statement from a reliable source. 

"Dad? Who are you talking to?" His daughter's voice caught his attention, and he turned to see her familiar scowl- well, scowling up at him from behind her gameslave screen. 

"Just talking to myself... Is your brother still up on the roof?" Membrane asked, slowly rising from the couch. 

"Yeah. He stopped crying like half an hour ago... I think its safe to get near him now." Gazlene huffed, thumping over to the couch and tossing herself onto it. "I'm taking the TV if you're not using it." 

"Go right ahead, honey." 

He didn't stay long enough to hear what she had changed the channel to. By the time her hand had touched the remote, he was already on the far end of the kitchen, hand at the doorknob. Part of him was urging him to go outside, maybe join his son on the roof for a moment. And the other- the side that won out, told him to leave Dib alone for now.


	7. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidbrane had many birthdays- 13 to be precise. But not a lot of gifts.

_Kidbrane had had many birthdays.13 as of 11:26PM to be precise. Many birthdays, but not a lot of gifts. Or celebrations to commemorate the event. His parents had always been simple people. They felt that a simple mention in the prayer book at church was enough. He was fine with that. _

_Other kids may have needed a large party with lots of friends for their birthdays, but not him. All he needed was science and a good book to read afterwards. Yes, he was like his parents. A very simple person who didn't need much to be happy._

_"HUMAN!" Too bad Pak wasn't..._

_ The loudmouthed girl greeted him with a hard slap to the back of the head with- something. When he finally regained his wits (and consciousness) after the hit, he found that very something being placed directly in front of him by Pak. The purple haired girl was smiling a little too proudly at it._

_It was the size of a baseball, and wrapped in what looked to be tinfoil or a left over candy wrapper of sorts. His name- or what he assumed to be his name- was scrawled on the uneven surface in magic marker. Pak's hair bow also sat proudly atop the lump._

_"Um... What is this, Pak?" The genius asked, curiously poking at the mass with the end of his pencil._

_It was- lumpy? But also very squishy, like a blackened banana, and it hissed when he retrated his writing utensil. Not a very appealing texture, but hopefully this wasn't for eating. The smell coming off of it was- questionable? Not at all unpleasant, but not familiar either. All in all, it was a very bizarre thing indeed, and he had figured this all before it had been unwrapped. _

_"Open it, simpleton." Pak huffed. "I understand that today is your "date of birth" and that it is customary to throw wrapped novelties at you on this day." _

_A sigh. "Thats not exactly how we do it-" He paused. His curiosity for what was in the foil won over his need to correct his friend. Carefully, he peeled back the foil and peaked inside. _

_Whatever it was was- dark? Almost a burned brown colour. With fleks of bright green and blue glitter throughout. If not for the smell, he would have assumed it was dropping from some sort of unknown animal like a unicorn or the like (if he believed in such things, which he didn't)._

_"Its-" Kidbrane knew better than to look Pak directly in the eye while asking what she would call 'a stupid question!'. To avoid a hit, he simply continued to stare at the mess, waiting for her to explain it for him._

_"It is a 'cake', empty-headed one!" Pak exclaimed, pushing it closer to him. _

_"Oh- did you make this?" Stalling wasn't one of his finer skills, but whatever. _

_"No. I purchased it from the station of car fuel and added what you would call "flair"." That was- a little comforting. _

_"I see... Thats what the glitter is for." _

_"They do not wrap very well. It collapsed." Pak huffed, plopping herself down next to her friend. "But it tastes good. I ate some on my way over to you."_

_An opening! An excuse to *NOT* consume glitter! "Well- would you like the rest?" _

_"It is your date of birth. We will consume it in one another's company to celebrate you being one year closer to your inevitable death!" _

_With a defeated huff, the young investigator split the remaining "cake" into two slightly uneven slices and handed one to Pak. The girl was now watching him expectantly, perhaps even a little excitedly. Guilt washed over the boy, and he carefully took a small bite of- that... When he didn't immediately drop dead from the glitter alone, he deemed it safe for consumption and took another bite. Then, he offered Pak a shaky smile and a thumbs up. _

_Luckily, this seemed to please the girl, who began digging into her own "half". Only looking up once to toss in a quick, "Happy Birthday, miserable fleshbag."_

_He smiled, this time genuinely. It wasn't a great present, but it was his first one, regardless. So with a nod, he continued to consume whatever the hell this really was._

_"Thank you, Pak. This was nice."_


End file.
